Scorpius Malfoy and the Stone of Ghosts
by WizardWheezes007
Summary: The Malfoy name put to shame and mutterings, young Scorpius finds himself in stroke of rebellion and change. When he sparks new friendship with Albus Potter and Rose Weasley, he finds himself in midst of adventure, Quidditch, and the prospect of a mysterious stone found in the Forbidden Forest.
1. A Phoenix Wand

"Scorpius! Here, darling, Mr. Ollivander's wand shop is right here!"

The clear, though slightly haughty voice of Astoria Malfoy cut through the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley like a finely sharpened knife.

Scorpius whirled around to the sound of his mother's voice. Searching for the dark auburn mane of his mother's hair, he pushed through the stream of hurrying Wizarding folk. Finding her at last, she grasped his hand, and led him to a rickety old shop, centuries older, it seemed, to it's neighboring stops.

Draco Malfoy awaited outside Ollivander's, a proud and slightly grim expression crossing his pale face.

"Right, then, Scorpius? I knew we should have come earlier, August thirty-first is the busiest day of the year for this place."

They walked prominently through the door, Scorpius trailing obediently behind his mother. A resounding jingle sounded as they entered. The store was surprisingly vacant, with the exception of two people. One was a woman with brown bushy hair, and the other was a short girl with very large red hair, resembling slightly that of her elder's. A wispy male, barely thirty, was helping the pair.

At the sight of the bushy hair, Draco Malfoy stopped in his tracks. He exchanged a glance with Astoria, and they both seemed to come to full height. This happened often when they were out, and he knew better than to question this, because he always knew the bitter answer.

"Now, Rosie, is it?" said the wispy old man, smiling at the face of the girl Scorpius could not see.

"Yes," she said kindly.

"I feel this might…fit."

The girl called Rose grasped the wand in her hand. Silver sparks shot out of the end of it, and ricocheted off a nearby chair. The leg broke with a swift crack.

"I think we have found the one," the man smiled. "Now, I'll get that-"

"No, let me!" Rose cried, and with a small flick of her wand, she said, "_Reparo!" _and the chair was mended.

"Very good, very good! Brightest witch of her age, or soon to be, correct?"

The lady with the bushy hair turned smiling, and bid the man thanks in midst of the patter of Galleons. Rose was beaming, her bright blue eyes alight.

"Oh!" gasped the older woman in surprise, as she saw Scorpius's father. Her warm brown eyes were alight much like her daughter's in what seemed polite surprise.

"How…_pleasant,_" Astoria huffed, drifting towards the counter without a further glance at the woman called Hermione Weasley.

Hermione ignored her. Rose looked curiously at her mother. Her eyes found Scorpius, and she scowled at him with what seemed predetermined bitterness. Scorpius felt a pang of foreboding at this.

Astoria was speaking with the wand maker now. Hermione held his father's gaze, but he wished she wouldn't. Most just avoided awkward moments like these by completely ignoring them. Something was peculiar about this witch.

"How's your father?" she whispered to him, her eyes not leaving his.

"Don't you know?" his father replied indifferently. "Some things aren't as easy as they are for you, Weasley."

She looked at him with a look that mirrored her daughter's. "Fine," she said, equally as indifferent. "I just wanted to help you, Draco."

And with that, both Hermione and Rose were gone.

"_Filthy little Mudblood_," Draco whispered under his breath, but Scorpius could tell the words meant nothing to him, not really.

"Hello, then. What is your name?" the wand maker asked lightly.

Scorpius returned his nature. "My name is Scorpius Malfoy, sir."

"Ah, Scorpius! I must say, you are a duplicate of your father! I was wondering when I should be seeing you here!"

Astoria smiled, but without much warmth. "Yes, yes. I was going to ask, how did you come about gaining a place like this?"

"Well, it helps to be the how many greats grandson of the original Ollivander, I suppose," he said, while busying himself with boxes of wands, now in floating stacks behind him.

"I daresay it would," she said, twirling a bit of her auburn hair around her wand.

"Like my grandfather, I can never forget a wand that was given away," he smiled, handing Scorpius a slim box. Inside was a slightly stubby wand.

"Nine inches, dragon heartstring, oak," he said, feeling the wand, and bending it gently. "Especially springy. Have a wave, my boy, have a wave!"

Scorpius waved the wand uncertainly. Twenty boxes erupted off the shelves. Scorpius flinched. "Now, now, don't be discouraged, we always have some of that. Rarely do we find one on the first try," he said happily. With a flick of his wand, the boxes were reestablished to their former places.

He chose another box.

"Now this is all well, thirteen inches, unicorn hair, blackthorn," he said. "Unyielding."

He placed the wand on the counter and slid it towards Scorpius. He looked round to his father, who was smiling, though with cold eyes.

Scorpius waved his wand, and a rain cloud appeared inches about his mother's head. She screeched as rain pattered her hair.

"Now, now, no harm done," he said, just as happily. Draco waved his wand quicker, however, and the rain cloud vanished.

Ollivander drummed his fingers along the counter thoughtfully. He raised a finger as though something struck him, and passed him another box. It was golden.

"Thirteen inches, phoenix feather, maple, yielding," he said, thoughtfully, pushing the wand towards Scorpius. Draco watched his son precariously, as if daring him to wave the wand.

Scorpius gave the wand a flourish and a sudden warmth filled his fingers. Golden sparks flew out of the end, and dribbled along the wooden counter, though fortunately not erupting it into flames.

"Well, I think we have a winner!" Mr. Ollivander said triumphantly. "Eight Galleons, then, please!"

By the time they had flown home, Scorpius's father was quite bitter. He was slighted in line at Flourish and Blott's and aroused constricted whispers when in Quality Quidditch. Scorpius had always resented it, but resented it more to see how his parents dealt with it. They whispered, "_Mudblood_" under their breath too often, among other mutterings, that always caught eyes and left them narrowed.

"Scorpius," his father said, his mouth in a scowl. "You'll be in Slytherin tomorrow, make your father proud, won't you? You're a Malfoy, Scorpius, you are a _Slytherin_."

He had heard these words too much, but he disagreed with them too many. His mother nodded at him when his father said these words. Was it a crime to be, maybe...different?

By the time they had bid him goodnight, it was nearly eleven, but he could not fall asleep. The more he thought of the way Rose Weasley glared at him, the way his father denied Hermione Weasley's help, the more it plagued him. Suddenly, he felt an alien in the Malfoy Manor. He wanted to change. How he _hated_ how the Malfoys were muttered about. Would it be too much to ask…?

He contemplated the Sorting with growing anguish. Suddenly, he thought of Mrs. Weasley's offer.

It had been almost a year since his grandfather was released from Azkaban, but he still made no progress pertaining to realizing he was no longer there. He remembered vaguely of his grandfather staring blankly, his father throwing a chair, and his mother pulling him away….


	2. Journey to Hogwarts

He contemplated the Sorting with growing anguish. Suddenly, he thought of Mrs. Weasley's offer.

It had been almost a year since his grandfather was released from Azkaban, but he still made no progress pertaining to realizing he was no longer there. He remembered vaguely of his grandfather staring blankly, his father throwing a chair, and his mother pulling him away….

The morning was filled with a very good kind of chaos. Scorpius's father had little time to corner Scorpius. They drove in a car which was magically enlarged to fit his entire trunk and tawny owl, Lessy, into the back seat.

Father drummed his fingers against the wheel often, much to his mother's annoyance.

They finally arrived at King's Cross at ten forty five. It was a crowded place with many nosy Muggles. They all seemed especially transfixed by Lessy, and why she was being wheeled around in a cart. She caught his mother glaring at the onlookers.

By the time they had vanished into the station of Nine and Three Quarters, it was filled to bursting. Children, parents, owls, and such were everywhere. They passed a pretty Hogwarts aged girl kissing passionately with a magenta haired boy a few years beyond Hogwarts. His mother glared at them, while a messy haired boy shouted at them with glee.

"Now, Scorpius," Astoria said calmly, flattening his hair. "Be good and don't get mixed with the - ah - wrong crowd, and make the us very proud. Alright, dear?"

She kissed him on the cheek, as Draco knelt to him.

"Scorpius," he said, just as calmly. "You are a Malfoy. Don't forget what I said, alright? Whatever happens, remember who you are, what you are. Make us proud. Make your…" he coughed slightly, and he was surprised to see his eyes were getting slightly wet, "Make your grandfather proud, will you?"

He hugged his son tight, but let go too soon. He was staring at something else. Scorpius turned to find Harry and Ginny Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley staring at them with laughter in their eyes. His father nodded at them curtly and turned towards his family, ignoring them.

The whistle blew on the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Scorpius felt apprehension rise in his throat as he was pushed onboard by his mother.

"Have a good term, Scorpius!" she called, tears streaming down her face. He waved at them hastily and hurried down the corridor, his trunk and Lessy in tow.

He opened one compartment full of rowdy boys, trying for something. They turned at the sound of the compartment door.

"Who do we have here?"

He looked toward the center of the conspiring boys. There sat a bespectacled, untidy-haired, brown eyed Potter, his face in a smirk.

"Looks like the Malfoy's boarded the train at last," murmured a black boy to Potter's left.

"And who are you?" Scorpius sneered at them, his eyes narrowed.

"James Potter-" he said, smirking. "-Lance Jordan-" he pointed to the black boy; "-and Corey Bardwell." At the last, he pointed a thumb at a dirty-blond, curly haired someone, most likely Muggleborn by the sound of him.

"Now, if you didn't _realize_, Malfoy, we aren't much fans of the Dark and slimy," James said, his brown eyes challenging. "And you happen to be both. Now scram."

The boys roared with laughter as Scorpius slammed the door. This was going much worse than he had ever imagined.

All of the compartments were filled with up to five kids. At last he found a compartment with a boy and girl roughly his own age talking animatedly. He slithered in, as stealthily as he could, and sat in the compartment. He spent three peaceful minutes, not even bothering to listen to their conversation as the train rumbled on. Then, suddenly, it was broken with a screech.

"_You!" _

He turned to find Rose Weasley, her bright blue eyes open in surprise as her mother's were only yesterday, her large red hair everywhere. Beside her was a boy with black hair and piercing green eyes. He had no glasses, but he was easily none other than a Potter.

Anger rose in Scorpius's throat. "_Me_. What do you have to say about it? I did nothing to you, I don't understand what you Weasleys and Potters have against me!"

The Potter boy studied him. His eyes pierced him like little knives, but he had time only for Rose.

"What _I _have to say about it?" she whispered, her chest heaving. Her eyes were narrowed now. "Your dad called my mother a Mudblood, you Malfoy scum!"

"That doesn't-"

"It isn't the purity of your _blood _that decides you, you close-minded little prat," she whispered fiercely. "It's who you are."

This deemed Scorpius without words. She was too right.

"Hear him out, Rosie," the Potter boy said, pushing on her knee to sit her down.

"No," Scorpius, said shaking his head. "No, Rose, you are absolutely right. I'm not like my father, I don't think your mother's a Mudblood. I don't - I'm not -"

"Not like your dad?" Potter nodded, his face in an understanding grimace. "It's sort of the other way around for me, you see…everyone accepts me to be as _great_ as my father was, not lousy. At least you can easily prove yourself. I can't really."

Scorpius nodded. It felt good to know there was someone with whom he could mutually know and feel with.

"Well," Scorpius said, smiling slightly. "I guess that means we really can't go wrong then. Everyone thinks I'll be awful and you'll be terrific, we'll just have to make sure we're as far from it as possible."

He laughed, but Rose looked solemn, but a smile was tugging at her lips. He felt his spirits soar.

"Scorpius, right? I'm Albus Potter. You can call me Al."

Rose opened her mouth, closed it, and opened it again. She seemed to want for words, but couldn't exactly find the right ones. Al extended his hand to Scorpius, and he took it. Rolling her eyes, Rose put out her own. He took it as well, though he swore he could see her smiling.

The rest of the train ride passed quickly. By the time the trolley had come, they were drowning in sweets, and talking of their own families.

"Well, you already know the Weasley family's absolutely huge," she said matter-of-factly. "It's a bit of a circus round Christmas time."

"Yeah," Al said, frowning. "There's me, James, who's in second year, and Lily, who's nine."

"And then there's Uncle George's kids, Fred and Roxanne. Fred's in fourth and Roxanne in second. He's only got one ear, but he's a right laugh at parties."

"Then there's Uncle Percy, Molly and Lucy. Molly's in seventh, Head Girl, bit of a snob. Lucy's alright, though, but she's a prefect, too."

"Then there's Uncle Bill. Victoire's in seventh, she was snogging Teddy Lupin apparently outside the train today-"

"-oh, yes, I saw them at it!" Scorpius

"-she's quite beautiful. Dominique, too, she's in fifth. And then there's little Louis who's Hugo and Lily's age, all nine."

Scorpius marveled at their family. How could one person be so well connected, while Scorpius himself was just an only child?

"What about you?" Al asked him, his eyes wide.

"Just my - uh, just my mum and dad, I guess," he said, trying to hide the itching envy.

"Oh, that would be so weird!" Rose breathed, apparently in wonder at a small family.

"Well, my Aunt Daphne comes around every now and then, but she's a bit strange. My grandfather's been a bit mad ever since he left…well, you-know-where."

"Azkaban," Rose nodded, and Scorpius felt a pang of foreboding at the name. "My mother was going to help him, get a Healer to go down to the Manor. She feels very sorry for Mr. Malfoy. I wish she could help."

"I wish my father didn't have such a big head, then maybe she could've," he muttered, slightly miserably.

"Hey," Al said steadily, reading his expression. "Scorpius, you'll get past it. Don't worry."

Scorpius smiled, and hastily changed the subject. "I don't think your brother likes me much."

Rose laughed out loud, and Scorpius felt a twinge of annoyance.

"That makes two of us, then," he replied, and Scorpius laughed.

The Hogwarts Express chugged on, until finally reaching it's final stop at Hogsmeade station. Scorpius, Al, and Rose hopped off the train in their new robes. An old, giant man stood with a lantern to his bearded and slightly grimy face. Rose's face broke into a grin.

"Hagrid!" she called, waving at him. He found her, and returned her grin. He hobbled over to her, his lantern still held aloft.

"Firs' years this way, be careful you lot - How ya bin, Rosie? Albus? Innit this nice! Now, who's here?"

"This is Scorpius," Rose said, before Scorpius himself could speak. "Scorpius Malfoy."

The on Hagrid's face slackened. "Malfoy?"

"No, he's a friend of ours, Hagrid. He's alright," Al said, his smile evident in the dim lantern's light.

"Well, alrigh' then, you three," he said, but he didn't look remotely convinced. They all settled into a boat with a dark haired girl with almond shaped eyes and a pretty face.

"Don' forget Friday, now!" shouted Hagrid, and with that, they were off. The girl didn't say much, just looked from both Al and Scorpius with interest. Rose scowled.

"You're Albus Potter," she said, pointing at him.

"How'd you-" Al began, his eyebrows raised.

"Your eyes," she said, smiling serenely. She turned to Scorpius. "I don't know who you are, though, but you look like a-"

"_-_Malfoy?" Rose interjected, looking annoyed. "Well spotted. Ravenclaw, are you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy, actually," he said, glaring at Rose.

"Well, _I'm _Lee Chang. I'm Cho Chang's daughter, I don't know if your dad ever mentioned her…?" Lee looked towards Al expectantly.

"Maybe once or twice?" he said, though it was obvious he was only humoring her.

Scorpius looked to Rose again, who was looking at Lee with growing annoyance.

"I'm sure you'll be _just _like your dad," Lee said, positively swooning at Al. Lee suddenly caught wind of Rose's growing scowl. She smirked, and went on. "And I'm guessing you're a _Weasley_-" she pointed at Rose, "-since you've got red hair and lack of difference. You Weasleys are _all _the same_._"

"Be careful, now, Al," Rose said loudly, glaring at Lee with growing intensity. "She might slip you a flask of Amortentia if you aren't careful."

"Amortentia?" coughed Scorpius, completely dumbfounded.

"Most powerful love potion in the world," she said, still glaring. "In other words, a potion for the absolutely desperate."

Scorpius found himself gripping Rose's wand arm. They hadn't even gotten to the castle yet, how could so much rivalry already have arisen?

Thankfully, they heard the clunk of the boat against the castle's main court saved them the trouble. Lee stalked off, muttering under her breath of bushy red hair and a hatred for know-it-alls.


End file.
